Joyeux noël bones
by Totorsg
Summary: Quand la magie de Noël opère


**Joyeux Noël**

**Genre:** OS Semperance

**Résumé: ** Quand la magie de Noël opère.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial, nous étions le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël et l'institut Jefferson était entièrement habillé des couleurs de Noël et les petites fouines travaillait toujours même si aujourd'hui c'était plus journée de classement et de mise en ordre des dossiers qu'autre chose.**

**Voix :** Hum ! Hum !

**Temperance :** _(Voyant qui c'était)_ Oh Booth ! Que faites vous là ?

**Seeley :** Je venez vous demandez si vous et votre équipe de fouines accepteriez de venir fêter Noël chez moi.

**Temperance :** Oui, pourquoi pas mais il faut demander au autres.

**Seeley :** Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est déjà fait et ils ont tous accepté.

**Temperance :** Dans ce cas c'est parfait.

**Seeley :** _(avec un sourire_) oui parfait. A ce soir alors 21h.

**Temperance lui accorda un dernier sourire puis celui-ci parti. Le reste de la journée ce passé sans encombre, Seeley était chez lui pour préparer le repas de noël tandis que l'équipe de bones et elle-même travaillaient mais ils purent quitter plus tôt et chacun rentra chez eux à fin de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir.**

**A 21h 30 tout le monde arriva chez Booth de très bonne humeur, avec des cadeaux.**

**Tout le monde enfin arrivé, le repas pu commencer, Tout ce passa à merveille, entre éclat de rire et sourire, la joie de noël était sur tout les visages.**

**Après ce délicieux repas, l'heure de déballer les cadeaux était arrivée, chacun ouvrit leurs propres cadeaux offerts par chacune des personnes présentes. Ensuite la musique se fit entendre et tous se mirent à danser sauf une ….**

**Temperance était dehors accoudé sur la rambarde de la terrasse du jardin, à contempler les étoiles.**

**Voix :** C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

**Temperance **_**:**__ (se retournant vers la personne_) Booth ! _(lui souriant)_ Oui c'est magnifique et particulièrement ce soir.

**Leur regard se captèrent pendant un instant puis le regard de Bones se posa sur la chaîne que Seeley portait, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa l'une de ses mains sur la chaîne touchant légèrement sa peau aussi.**

**Temperance****:** _(fixant la chaîne__)_ Elle vous va très bien.  
**Seeley ****: **Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, merci Bones

**Temperance releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Booth tout en souriant. **

**Seeley :**Cela me fait penser que je ne vous ai pas donné mon cadeau (_à son oreille_) Mais il est un peut particulier.  
**Temperance **_(le voyant légèrement se rapprocher d'elle_) Ah bon !

**Seeley après un petit moment d'hésitation et un petit sondage du regard, se rapprocha un peut plus, puis encore un peut plus, chacun sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa peau tellement ils étaient proche, leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètre...Booth voulut les combler mais tout d'un coup ils sentirent de petites choses froide tomber sur eux ce qui les fit se reculer légèrement l'un de l'autre un peu gêner par ce qu'il venait de se passer. **

**Temperance **: _(__tendant les mains et levant la tête vers le ciel)_ Oh! Il neige

**En effet des flocons de neige c'étaient mis à tomber, Booth souri et regarda Temperance qui semblait heureuse, de simple petit flocon avait l'air de l'émerveiller, la diplomate avait les yeux qui brillait et un sourire si apaisait, Seeley ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouvé merveilleuse en cet instant, avec ce sourire et ce regard mais aussi avec les flocons de neige qui lui tombaient sur la peau.**  
**Tout d'un coup Temperance abaissa la tête et rencontra le regard plein d'amour de Seeley, elle lui sourit et tout deux se mirent à se rapprochaient un peut plus l'un de l'autre jusqu'à de nouveaux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre puis leur lèvres s'effleurèrent et ils purent enfin goutter aux lèvres de l'autre, les scellant délicatement et entremêlant leurs langues dans une tendre danse rempli d'amour. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent front contre front arborant tout les deux un sourire.**

**Seeley :** Joyeux Noël Temperance

**Ils restèrent ainsi, tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter de cet instant.**  
**Et en cet instant, en ce jour, où la magie régnait, où l'étoile du berger brillait, où les flocons tombaient et où un amour se scellait, on pouvait vraiment dire que nous étions le jour de Noël. **

FIN


End file.
